Ossos Zonder
Summary Ossos Zonder (Literally Translating to "Skeleton" in Catalan and "Sans" in Dutch) is a character within the fanfic "Searching for The Four", by InferandGrahdensINC.(Not released at this time.) He is a Dark Magician based heavily on the character Sans, from the 2015 Indie RPG made by Developer Toby Fox, "Undertale". Personality Ossos, deriving from Sans, is extremly lazy, and as such, very laid back, to the point of seeming nonchalant, even while being hurt or possibly dying. He tries to be a Comedian, but fails at making any good jokes, and as such, is rarely serious when he isn't sleeping. However, should any of his friends, or his adopted Brother, be put in danger, He will immediately switch to a cold and calculating personality, where his tactical mind begins to show. His Laziness is, in the end, all a ruse for building up his power, and ensuring victory. Weapons and Powers Ossos, who rarely attacks on his own, carries a rare weapon, an Artifact based on the notes of the 6 Armors and various notes made by Shida. This Twin Gun, Inclina Osseus, can also become a longsword at will, although it uses some of his Dark Powers. By imbuing a bullet with enough dark energy, he can even produce a laser out of it, although this technique takes a lot of energy out of him. He has 3 distinct powers, which he inherited from his Bariurian ancestors. One of them is control over Darkness, which allows him to trap an opponent in illusions, obscure their visions, or even absorb it to make himself more power. His second ability is something derived from his summoning:the ability to reincarnate dead bones and use them to fight for him. He can do almost anything with bones, although usually he likes to use them as traps, fitting his lazy, yet tactical personality. His last ability is one which he refers to as "Invincibility". By eating, drinking, and sleeping for a fairly long time, he can channel his powers into a state where he is above godlike for 3 minutes. This makes beating him seem near impossible usually, however, he is extremely weak after this usually. Backstory Originally,a young boy born into a middle class family, with a father who worked in the Summoner's Lab, he was set on becoming a summoner, and not just any summoner either. Everyone took notice of his abilities, and his name was talked even among those outside of the Hall. However, he lost a precious friend once while fighting a low-level demon, causing him to lose his will to fight. Gradually becoming angrier, he vowed that he would never fail another person again, no matter how long it took. After roaming around jobs for a while in a lazy state, he finally decided to become a bounty hunter, traveling far and wide, taking easier jobs which he knew he could beat, eventually working his way back to fame with his Bounties being finished later than usual, but with absolute confirmation of the opponents demise. However, it all changed when he saw a high-level demon, whom had injured multiple summoners, and even killed 1 person, approaching the Capital. Standing alone, he took it on himself to kill it, and defeated it within 2 minutes, far beyond any normal time seen before or since. Once again being lauded as a hero, he finally decided to join the hall, but not as one of the summoners, since being part of the normal army never appealed. Eventually, he found what he was looking for in the 95th Demon Slayers:Legend Underground, and even managed to convince his adopted brother to join him. Now awaiting the 5th and final member of the team, his dark powers once again stirred, awakening his old will to fight from it's slumber, just a bit. LS/Hitcount/ES/BB/SBB/UBB/Stats Ossos, coming from Shida and many necromancers prior from Bariuria, carries some abilities over from his ancestors. Ossos is made for damage, and has very few defensive abilities. However, trading Defense for Offense might be worth it sometimes... Dark Wanderer Ossos 7* HP:8575 Atk:3550 Def:1780 Rec:1565 LS:A Demonic Will Boost to HP and Atk by 30%, and boost spark(60%), critical(75%), and elemental damage(25%), and fills 1-3 BC on spark (100% Proc Rate). 10 Hits, 4 DC per hit ES:The Wish of the End Nullify Critical, Spark, and Elemental damage(Without Sphere), Boost to all Parameters by 25% and Add "Boost to BB Gauge on Spark" effect to BB/SBB (3-4 BC per spark with 75% Proc Rate) when Inclina Osseus is Equipped. BB:You're gonna have a bad time. 18 Hit Combo (430% BB Modifier) to all Enemies, Adds 60% critical rate, Adds BC Boost on Critical (3) and BC boost on Elemental Weakness(4) to all, and Boosts Critical Damage by 65% and Elemental Weakness Damage (All) by 50% for entire party. SBB:Finale Genocide 42 Hit Combo to all Enemies (600% BB Modifier), boost Spark Damage by 85%, apply 30% Spark Damage Boost with 30% Proc Rate, and 10% Chance of Atk Down and Def down. Also Boosts own stats (Atk, Def, Rec) by 25% (Darkness Ore Effect). UBB:Megalovania 55 Hit Combo to all Enemies with varying BB Modifiers depending on HP amount left(100%-75%=2500%, 74%-50%=1500%, 50%-1%=1200%), Boosts Elemental, Critical, and Spark Damage by 100%, Adds All Elements to Attack for 3 turns, adds 100% Chance to add 6-8 BC on Spark, and adds 200% Boost to own Stats (Atk, Def, Rec)(Dark Ore Effect) for 2 turns, and 15% Added HP to self for remainder of the battle (Stacks with similar effect from BB/SBB) Trivia * Ossos' father is Kafka's Cousin. * Note:This unit is in rough beta, criticize as necessary! * Note:This unit will be obtained from Trial C003:Megalovaniac. Stay tuned, folks. Or not. -Made by InferandGrahdensINC Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:7* Unit